The present invention finds advantageous application in a currency dispenser as used in automatic teller machines (ATMS). In such machines, a stack of bills of a particular denomination is generally disposed within an elongated canister having a dispensing position at one end thereof. From this dispensing position, the bills are dispensed individually by a transfer mechanism. The stack of bills is urged towards the dispensing position by means of a push plate. Generally, the push plate is biased (pulled) toward the dispensing position by means of a tension spring system. With such a system, the removal of currency and the resultant contraction of the tension spring inevitably leads to a reduction of the biasing force exerted on the push plate. In other words, the force on the push plate at the position where the canister is fully loaded continuously decreases as the push plate moves toward the dispensing position. In this respect, it is not unusual for the biasing force in such devices to decrease 67% or more as the push plate travels from a fully loaded position to an empty position. This change in the biasing force places severe requirements on the transfer mechanism which picks or removes the bills from the dispensing position, and generally leads to degraded performance of the transfer mechanism when the canister is fully loaded or near empty. The present invention overcomes this and other problems and provides a simple, reliable device for use with a spring force system, which device modifies the force generated by such system to produce a more uniform output biasing force.